tvshowproductioncodenotesfandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Bob's Burgers Episodes In Order Of Production
Bob's Burgers Production order Season 1: Human Flesh 1ASA01 Crawl Space 1ASA02 Burger War 1ASA03 Sacred Cow 1ASA04 Hamburger Dinner Theater 1ASA05 Sexy Dance Fighting 1ASA06 Art Crawl 1ASA07 Bed & Breakfast 1ASA08 Sheesh! Cab, Bob¿ 1ASA09 Spaghetti Western and Meatballs 1ASA10 Weekend at Mort's 1ASA11 Torpedo 1ASA12 Lobsterfest 1ASA13 Season 2: The Belchies 2ASA01 Bob Day Afternoon 2ASA02 Synchronized Swimming 2ASA03 Burgerboss 2ASA04 Food Truckin' 2ASA05 Moody Foodie 2ASA06 Dr. Yap 2ASA07 Mutiny on the Windbreaker 2ASA08 Beefsquatch 2ASA09 Bad Tina 2ASA10 The Deepning 2ASA11 Bob Fires the Kids 2ASA12 Ear-sy Rider 2ASA13 Tinarannosaurus Wrecks 2ASA14 Mother Daughter Laser Razor 2ASA15 The Unbearable Like-Likness of Gene 2ASA16 Full Bars 2ASA17 God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins 2ASA18 An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal 2ASA19 Nude Beach 2ASA20 Broadcast Wagstaff School News 2ASA21 Lindapendent Woman 2ASA22 Season 3: My Fuzzy Valentine 3ASA01 O.T. The Outside Toilet 3ASA02 Topsy 3ASA03 Two for Tina 3ASA04 It Snakes a Village 3ASA05 Family Fracas 3ASA06 The Kids Run the Restaurant 3ASA07 Boyz 4 Now 3ASA08 Carpe Museum 3ASA09 The Unnatural 3ASA10 A River Runs Through Bob 3ASA11 My Big Fat Greek Bob 3ASA12 Fort Night 3ASA13 Seaplane! 3ASA14 Purple Rain-Union 3ASA15 Turkey in a Can 3ASA16 Christmas in the Car 3ASA17 Bob and Deliver 3ASA18 Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial 3ASA19 Presto Tina-o 3ASA20 Slumber Party 3ASA21 Uncle Teddy 3ASA22 Season 4: The Kids Rob a Train 4ASA01 I Get Psy-chic Out of You 4ASA02 Mazel-Tina 4ASA03 The Frond Files 4ASA04 The Equestranauts 4ASA05 Ambergris 4ASA06 The Kids Run Away 4ASA07 Gene it On 4ASA08 Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town – Part I) 4ASA09 World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town – Part II) 4ASA10 Friends with Burger-fits 4ASA11 Best Burger 4ASA12 Tina and the Real Ghost 4ASA13 Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl 4ASA14 Tina Tailor Soldier Spy 4ASA15 Dawn of the Peck 4ASA16 Midday Run 4ASA17 Father of the Bob 4ASA18 Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob and Louise 4ASA19 Speakeasy Rider 4ASA20 The Millie-churian Candidate 4ASA21 Can't Buy Me Math 4ASA22 Season 5: The Gayle Tales 5ASA01 L'il Hard Dad 5ASA02 Adventures in Chinchilla-sitting 5ASA03 The Runway Club 5ASA04 Itty Bitty Ditty Committee 5ASA05 Eat, Spray, Linda 5ASA06 Housetrap 5ASA07 The Oeder Games 5ASA08 Hawk & Chick 5ASA09 Sliding Bobs 5ASA10 The Land Ship 5ASA11 The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle & Her Lover 5ASA12 The Hauntening 5ASA13 Stand by Gene 5ASA14 Sexy Dance Healing 5ASA15 Sacred Couch 5ASA16 Gayle Makin' Bob Sled 5ASA17 Nice-Capades 5ASA18 Lice Things Are Lice 5ASA19 House of 1000 Bounces 5ASA20 Glued, Where's My Bob? 5ASA21 Wag the Hog 5ASA22 Season 6: The Gene and Courtney Show 6ASA01 The Horse Rider-er 6ASA02 Pro Tiki/Con Tiki 6ASA03 The Homone-iums 6ASA04 Bye Bye Boo Boo 6ASA05 Secret Admiral-irer 6ASA06 Sea Me Now 6ASA07 They Serve Horses, Don't They? 6ASA08 Ex MachTina 6ASA09 Large Brother, Where Fart Thou¿ 6ASA10 Flu-ouise 6ASA11 Like Gene for Chocolate 6ASA12 Teen-a Witch 6ASA13 The Grand Mama-Pest Hotel 6ASA14 There's No Business Like Mr. Business Business 6ASA15 The Quirk-aaaaducers 6ASA16 Aquaticism 6ASA17 The Last Gingerbread House on the Left 6ASA18 A Few 'Gurt Men 6ASA19 Ain't Miss Debatin' 6ASA20 Eggs for Days 6ASA21 Bob Actually 6ASA22 Season 7: Zero Larp Thirty 7ASA01 The Laster-inth 7ASA02 Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda 7ASA03 Mom, Lies and Videotape 7ASA04 Paraders of the Lost Float 7ASA05 Into the Mild 7ASA06 The Wolf of Wharf Street 7ASA07 Sit Me Baby One More Time 7ASA08 The Silence of the Louise 7ASA09 Cheer Up, Sleepy Gene 7ASA10 Boywatch 7ASA11 Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien 7ASA12 The Taking of Funtime One Two Three 7ASA13 Brunchsquatch 7ASA14 Thanks-hoarding 7ASA15 The Bleakening: Parts 1 & 2 7ASA16/7ASA17 The Trouble with Doubles 7ASA18 The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets 7ASA19 Sleeping with the Frenemy 7ASA20 Mission Impos-slug-ble 7ASA21 V for Valentine-detta 7ASA22 The Hurt Soccer 7ASA23 Season 8: Go Tina on the Mountain 8ASA01 As I Walk Through the Alley of the Shadow of Ramps 8ASA02 Mo Mommy, Mo Problems 8ASA03 Are You There Bob? It's Me, Birthday 8ASA04 Something Old, Something New, Something Bob Caters for You 8ASA05 Just One of the Boyz 4 Now for Now 8ASA06 Nightmare on Ocean Avenue Street 8ASA07 I Bob Your Pardon 8ASA08 Tweentrepreneurs 8ASA09 Better Off Sled 8ASA10 Live and Let Fly 8ASA11 Bobby Driver 8ASA12 Roller? I Hardly Know Her! 8ASA13 UFO No You Didn't 8ASA14 Bed, Bob & Beyond 8ASA15 Lorenzo's Oil? No, Linda's 8ASA16 The Helen Hunt 8ASA17 Every Which Way but Goose 8ASA18 The Fresh Princ-ipal 8ASA19 Roamin' Bob-iday 8ASA20 What About Blob? 8ASA21 If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? 8ASA22 Long Time Listener, First Time Bob 8ASA23 The Gene Mile 8ASA24 P.T.A. It Ain't So 8ASA25 Yes Without My Zeke 8ASA26 Season 9 The Ring (But Not Scary) 9ASA01 Boys Just Wanna Have Fungus 9ASA02 Motor, She Boat 9ASA03 Pig Trouble in Little Tina 9ASA04 Legends of the Mall 9ASA05 The Hawkening: Look Who's Hawking Now 9ASA06 Now We're Not Cooking with Gas 9ASA07 Land of the Loft 9ASA08 Have Yourself a Maily Linda Christmas 9ASA09 All That Gene 9ASA10 Drumforgiven 9ASA11 A Fish Called Tina 9ASA12 Three Girls and a Little Wharfy 9ASA13 Wag the Song 9ASA14 Flat-Top O' the Morning to Ya 9ASA15 Yurty Rotten Scoundrels 9ASA16 Just the Trip 9ASA17 Tappy Tappy Tappy Tap Tap Tap 9ASA18 The Handyman Can 9ASA19 Poops!... I Didn't Do It Again 9ASA20 Local She-ro 9ASA21 Unconfirmed Production Codes Dream a Little Bob of Bob AASA?? Copa-Bob-bana AASA?? Fast Time Capsules at Wagstaff School AASA?? Bob Belcher and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Kids AASA?? Mommy Boy AASA?? The Terminalator II: Terminals of Endearment AASA?? Diarrhea of a Poopy Kid AASA?? Yachty or Nice AASA??